


Promises

by Weebo1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebo1/pseuds/Weebo1
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Reader
Kudos: 2





	Promises

"Ereeeeeen Jeageeeeeer!" I stretched out his name and he snapped out of his daze. "Huh?" He muttered. "Get your stupid head off me!" I yelled, he had his arms crossed while he was laying his head on mine. "Sorry, you're so small that I forgot you weren't something for me to rest my head on. I barely saw you." He mocked and I swatted my arms at him.

"Shut up! Someday I'm gonna be big and tall! Taller than you even!" I yelled. "Yeah right! I've always been taller than you, and I always will be!" He yelled back. "Oh yeah? Then-! If I get taller than you, then you have to marry me!" I yelled, being petty like always.

"You're on! Never gonna happen though!" Eren challenged. "Just you wait you-you stupid idiot!" I yelled. "What did you call me?! Get over here!" He yelled and we began to wrestle, playfully.

**●●●**

"Well well, I won, Jeager?~" I grinned as I held my hand to his height, which was a good five inches under my height. "Great, she's hot." He muttered into his hand as he looked the other way. "Why thank you." I chuckled. "WAIT DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD!?" He yelled as his face turned bright red, making me laugh. 

"Break it up lovebirds! We need to get back to training!" Ymir yelled from the other side of the room. "You're one to talk!" I yelled back, she chuckled and flipped me off as she left the room. "How about we do some training now? I'm the bandit." I grinned. "And I'm stealing your last name. And I'd like to see you stop me." I said and lifted his chin to look up at me.

"Can you see me now?~" I hummed. 

Eren: *simply just passes away*

(Y/n): Ah! Eren!

Armin: Great, you killed him


End file.
